


Accompanying materials for "Teamwork"

by AsterRoc



Series: Teamwork [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Fanart, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Manip, Teasers & Trailers, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First shot at a title card for "Teamwork"</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Title Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First shot at a title card for "Teamwork"

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/zandperl/11770837894/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Orion Nebula background image from Hubble.](http://hubblesite.org/gallery/wallpaper/pr2006001a/)  
>  Loki and Tony Stark character images owned by Marvel.  
> Jack Frost and Pitch Black character images owned by Dreamworks. 
> 
> Wow, I haven't done image manips in forever! If anyone likes this story enough to make a better version (I'm still really unsatisfied with how the fades aren't perfectly smooth) you'd rock my world.


	2. Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I made a trailer for the fanfic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refresh if embed doesn't show.

Music: The Monster (Eminem and Rihanna)  
Video: Rise of the Guardians, Iron Man 1, Thor 1, The Avengers  
Orion picture in final title card from [Hubble Space Telescope](http://hubblesite.org/gallery/wallpaper/pr2006001a/)  
Password: AO3 

[Teamwork Trailer - The Monster](http://vimeo.com/83657631) from [AsterRoc](http://vimeo.com/asterroc) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Music Lyrics:**

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

**Voiceover:**  
In a city ravaged by aliens  
After a war fought in dreams  
A threat believed vanquished  
And an enemy thought destroyed  
Will team up to take on the world’s greatest heroes  
And the protectors of children.


End file.
